Dear John
by InsanityXJeff
Summary: Let us see what Sherlock Holmes does when his husband goes to war for a second time... Companion to my stories Heavy In Your Arms and Flawless, has references from them, if you want to check them out. Smut and fluff, please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't freak out at it's shortness, it's just the prologue.

When John is called to war for a second time, with no telling when he'll come back, if he comes back at all, Sherlock is left alone without his love. He spends his time writing letters for his husband and sealing each one with a kiss. This story is all of his letters for John, and at the end, we'll find out if he comes home or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear John,

I miss you already. You've only been gone for a week, and I can't stand it. I know you probably won't come home for a while, but I still hope you come home soon. And come home alive, if you don't mind. I miss the warmth of your touch, and your breath on my neck, and you holding my hand so yours doesn't get cold. I miss every last thing about you, John. Your navy blue eyes, and how they brighten up when you smile. How your face lights up like the sun when I come home from a case out of town. How you blush when I kiss you. I could go on and on about it, but it would probably bore you. All I'm trying to say is that I love you, and I need you to come home for me, love. I mean, I guess I'm doing okay if you take out the factor of you being gone. I just did some undercover work for Scotland Yard, and I had to dress up as an old woman. Lestrade couldn't stop laughing, that arsehole. I know, you're probably laughing, too. But now if you ever get sad, just imagine me dressed up as an old woman. Hell, when I'm sad I imagine you dressed as a hooker. That always gets me laughing. Well, maybe I shouldn't have told you that, but I wrote this in pen and I'm not starting over. I'm listening to your favorite song as I write this. Our song. Golden Slumbers, and I hope you have them. Do you remember when you first sang it to me, after our first kiss? I remember. I wish I could be in your arms now, John. By the time you read this, I'll probably already have another letter on the way to you. I know you'll keep every single one of them, and put them under your pillow, or something. That's what Johns do. Well, I can't keep writing forever. But I'm not going to say it, and you can't make me. But I will say this. Don't get cold hands, because I'm not there to keep them warm. Try sticking them between your thighs, that always works for me. Okay, that might've sounded a little weird, but you know what I mean. Get your mind out of the gutter.

Forever yours, Sherlock Holmes


	3. Chapter 3

My beloved doctor,

You aren't going to believe this, John, but listen. I got some Devil's Cigar mushrooms! They're the world's rarest fungi, and I'm experimenting on them as we speak, if you were wondering about the smell of the paper. They're dark brown mushrooms shaped like cigars, but they open up into light tan stars when they release their spores. And, they're the only mushrooms that make a distinctive whistling sound while releasing their spores. It's amazing, John! I'm trying to figure out how they affect the growth of daffodils when placed within fifty feet of each other. Not getting very far, right now. Maybe I should throw some Bioluminescent fungi in there. Yesterday I dropped my wedding ring down the drain, and it took me forever to get it out. It smelled like tomatoes, but don't worry, I cleaned it. It's raining in London right now. I know how much you love the rain. I went outside, and I let it fall on my skin. It's the most alive I've felt since you left. Mrs. Hudson yelled at me, told me I would get a cold. I don't care, though I'm sure you do. Always buggering me about my health. The water on me is starting to smear the ink, so this might be hard to read. That being said, and I'm only telling you because you'll think it's funny but you might not be able to read this, I got a boner yesterday watching Star Trek. And yes, it was because of Spock. I know, you warned me, but you still wanted me to watch it, so I did. And you're probably laughing your arse off right now. But need I remind you about the night you watched The Lord of the Rings? Legolas, was it? I'm laughing just thinking about it. But Mrs. Hudson is wrapping blankets around me and checking my temperature, and insisting that I lay down. So I guess I need to stop writing for now. And no, no, no, I won't say it.

I'll love you always, Sherlock Holmes


End file.
